City of Death (DVD)
In 2005, City of Death was released on DVD. United Kingdom release Cover blurb Whilst on holiday in Paris, the Doctor and Romana discover that something is amiss with time. Who is conducting the secret time experiments, and what connects them to the Mona Lisa? The answers lead them to discover a secret that has been hidden for four hundred million years... Special features *Commentary by Michael Hayes (Director), Julian Glover (Scaroth) and Tom Chadbon (Duggan) *Paris in the Springtime — A 45-minute look at the making of this story, and in particular, the contribution of writer and script editor Douglas Adams *Paris, W12 — A rare look inside the TV studio during the recording of City of Death via extracts from recently recovered black and white studio tapes, with optional information subtitles *The Doctor Who Annual 1980 — This children's Annual published in 1979 is presented in its entirety (DVD-ROM only - PC/Mac) *Prehistoric Landscapes — A montage of unused model effects shots *Chicken Wrangler — A montage of unused shots involving live chickens *Eye on... Blatchford — An all-new comedy sketch telling the story of Sardoth, the Second-to-Last of the Jagaroth! *Photo Gallery Specifications *Subtitles: English SDH *Region: 2+4 PAL *Aspect ratio: 4:3 *Running time: 183 mins approx Users who have this in their collection United States release Cover blurb The Doctor and Romana's plan for a peaceful holiday in Paris soon goes wrong. Cracks are beginning to appear in the fabric of time, indicating that dangerous time experiments are under way. Even the well-beaten path to the Louvre leads the Doctor deeper into mystery, much of which revolves around Count Scarlioni (Julian Glover), a sinister figure who has six Mona Lisa paintings stashed in his cellar — and they're all originals! Special features *Audio commentary by actors Julian Glover and Tom Chadbon and director Michael Hayes *Paris in the Springtime — Behind-the-scenes featurette done in a comedic, Douglas Adamsesque style *Paris W12 — Ultra-rare recently discovered behind-the-scenes footage from the making of the story *Prehistoric Landscapes — Montage of unused landscape and spacecraft model shots from the story *Chicken Wrangler — Comedic montage of the trials and tribulations of trying to film the chicken sequence *Eye on Blatchford — Documentary featurette on the life of one of Blatchford's more unusual residents... Sardoth, the second-to-last of the Jagaroth! *1980 Doctor Who Annual — PDF format version of the complete annual for PC/Mac *Photo Gallery *Production Note Option *Easter Eggs *Digitally remastered picture and sound quality Specifications *Subtitles: *Region: 1 NTSC *Aspect ratio: 4:3 *Running time: Users who have this in their collection Australian release Cover blurb Whilst on holiday in Paris, the Doctor and Romana discover that something is amiss with time. Who is conducting the secret time experiments, and what connects them to the Mona Lisa? The answers lead them to discover a secret that has been hidden for four hundred million years... Special features *Commentary by Michael Hayes (Director), Julian Glover (Scaroth) and Tom Chadbon (Duggan) *Paris in the Springtime — A 45-minute look at the making of this story, and in particular, the contribution of writer and script editor Douglas Adams *Paris, W12 — A rare look inside the TV studio during the recording of City of Death via extracts from recently recovered black and white studio tapes, with optional information subtitles *The Doctor Who Annual 1980 — This children's Annual published in 1979 is presented in its entirety (DVD-ROM only - PC/Mac) *Prehistoric Landscapes — A montage of unused model effects shots *Chicken Wrangler — A montage of unused shots involving live chickens *Eye on... Blatchford — An all-new comedy sketch telling the story of Sardoth, the Second-to-Last of the Jagaroth! *Photo Gallery Specifications *Subtitles: English SDH *Region: 4 PAL *Aspect ratio: 4:3 *Running time: 183 mins approx Users who have this in their collection *Tardis1963 Netherlands release Cover blurb Special features Specifications *Subtitles: *Region: *Aspect ratio: 4:3 *Running time: See also *this page (click here for translated version) Users who have this in their collection Category:Doctor Who DVD's Category:Items starring or written by Tom Baker Category:Items starring or written by Lalla Ward Category:Items starring or written by Julian Glover Category:Items produced by BBC DVD Category:Items produced by 2 Entertain Category:Items produced by BBC Video Worldwide Category:Items produced by ABC DVD Category:DVD's with a PG rating Category:DVD's with a 6 rating